This invention relates to para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
In general, the class of aromatic heterocyclic extended chain polymers are well known for their outstanding thermal, physical and chemical properties. Considerable research has been directed toward using poly(p-phenylene benzobisazole) polymers as the reinforcing elements in polymeric composites. These polymers, also known as rigid-rod polymers, have a high modulus and high strength, and can act as reinforcing elements similar to the reinforcement afforded by chopped fibers, but with the reinforcement taking place at the molecular level. Unfortunately, the low compressive strength of films and fibers made from these polymers have restricted their use in high-performance applications despite their excellent tensile properties, chemical resistance and thermooxidative stability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel aromatic heterocyclic polymers having improved compressive strength properties.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.